Missing in Action
by Noella50881
Summary: You know what this means, right? All the Authoress' characters are racing all over the place. Now the characters are begging the Authoress to come back...
1. Chapter 1

Dialogue: Only. :)

'Optimus Prime! You're needed immediately to the Author's room! Optimus Prime, please report to the author's room." A voice called out. 'Prowl. You're needed immediately to the Author's Room.'

'On my way.' Optimus said.

'On my way.' Prowl said.

'Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, report to the author's room. All Xenomorph's, report to the Author's Room. All Autobots, Decepticons, report to the Author's room.' the same voice called.

'On our way,' Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said together. *Then a flurry of movement ran through the halls of the base.*

'Lizzie? Are you-' Optimus asked, when he saw there was no author to be seen. 'Where is she?!' Optimus cried out.

'Noella?' Prowl asked.

Xenomorphs: 'Elizabeth?'

'Where did she go?' Prowl asked.

'She's not here,' Noel answered sadly.

'Don't worry. We'll find her.' Optimus Prime said. 'Prowl. Search the base. Have multiple teams, please. Brother, come in.' Prime called.

'What is it?'

'Our Author went missing. Do you know anything?'

'Can't you take care of one pet?'

'We do. Now she's gone.'

'Great! A femme!'

'Megatron.'

'All right! I'll send Soundwave to search for her.'

-0-

'Soundwave? Did you tell them yet?' Noella50881 asks.

'Negative. You have to.'

'Dear readers,

it has been really nice to know you guys, but due to a 'review' from a previous storey's. i am sorry, but one day, you will see me and i is busily workin' on a greet thing. review or pm me because i will keep my acct open for that. i have palns.

'audios amigos, amigas, comprades, lasses, lassies.'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I couldn't help myself, but I needed to do this, all right. I'm going to do a two to three part story of my characters now begging me to come back here and set things right. So just so you know, I may come back since everyone's begging me. :) I may come back with my original stories.

Dialogue: Only. :)

Convincing the Authoress and a little history behind myself: Prowl and Noella.

'Noella, you do not have to go.' Prowl. 'Everyone loves your stories.'

'I know Prowl. But I don't want someone to report my posts and humorous, prologue guidelines to Admin.'

'If they do, they will lose a popular one of a kind author.' Prowl answered. 'You are learning how to be humorous, I know it can be difficult to use humor in your mind-state, but you must continue on with your quest. Your stories account for how far you have really come. You have gained many friends on this site and they would not like to see you leave here. They want to read your stories because you are different and express your feelings in your stories. Your stories are from your heart and soul.'

'I know. Soundwave told me.'

'Soundwave is correct. We do not want to see you go. Your stories show your struggle through life. They show how you struggle to have friends and the only way you can do that is through writing. Your writing has connected you to many other countless authors who enjoy reading your stories and you have connected with other authors which is what your goal had been in the beginning-'

'Just because some slaggin' reviewer dislikes your story doesn't mean you have to remove all your stories!' Ironhide interrupted.

'Ironhide. Your comment is-'

'Correct. I should not have removed all of my stories, but I didn't want someone pointing out my mistakes-'

'Only an editor can help point out your mistakes-' Prowl started to say.

'True.' I said. 'What people fail to see that if you ask an author to correct their work as per grammar wise, it would be a difficult task. In other words, you are used to your own writing that you overlook all grammar mistakes. You overlook a lot because of this. I have been an author for a very long time and I have learned it takes an experienced eye to read through your work before publication. I do not employ a beta-reader as they say because I believe that raw talent is as is and unedited. Amateur authors are raw talented because they are self-taught.'

'True. Are you self-taught?'

'I am. I am a self-taught author. I wouldn't call myself an amateur author any more. I have been writing 17 years under the table. No one knew I wrote anything until I decided to get published. It takes years for one story to be written. It only takes me months to write one story. A week or so more to complete a fanfiction story exercise. Before 17 years, I have been planning worlds, dreaming of worlds, and reading more than the average person as lessons on writing.'

'That sure is a long time, Noella. 17 years under the table and you kept your talent hidden for so long. Are you going to hide your talent again, Noella?'

Looking at Prowl and Ironhide, both were staring at me with their blue optics. 'No. If I hide my talent, they win. If I don't hide my talent, then they lose. It's a stand. I for one stand for my stories and my characters who tell me what to do in all of my stories. Thanks, Prowl and Ironhide. I'll think about it.'

'You'll think about it!? We are your characters! We tell you what to do and I say you come back here this instant!'

'I'll be back later.' I say leaving the base.

'That went well, Ironhide.' Prowl said. 'Real well.'

'I'm a no nonsense Mech. If I had my way-that poor author wouldn't be leaving us. I would have used my cannons on that slaggin' glitch.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I couldn't help myself, but I needed to do this, all right. I'm going to do a two to three part story of my characters now begging me to come back here and set things right. So just so you know, I may come back since everyone's begging me. :) I may come back with my original stories.

Dialogue: Only. :)

Convincing the Authoress, story tracks for writing: 'Act A Fool' by Ludicris, 'Too Fast Too Furious' 'Whatcha ya goin' do when they come for ya?' Inner Circle, Cops Theme. 'The Moody Blues: Tuesday Afternoon', 'We Run the Night' by Pitbull and Havana Brown.

'Let's see, I love these songs when I write along with others and this seems to be the best thing to happen to me...' Noella.

-0-

Optimus and Noella.

'You know that we would not ask you to leave?'

'No sir. You wouldn't, but someone else threatened me...and I don't like being threatened.'

'Who threatened you? Megatron? Soundwave? Barricade?'

'Oh! No they didn't. Soundwave told me that every one likes my stories and I shouldn't leave because of one hostile review. You know how I get, right?'

'I understand you deleted one starter story, but you should have kept it because someone else would have probably liked it.' Optimus said. 'We were all beginners once and learning the tricks of the trade.'

'But I'm not a beginner of writing, Optimus.'

'No. But you are a beginner of fanfiction. You are used to writing novels on paper and started on transferring them on a computer.'

'Yes. I know not a lot about fanfiction, but I sure know about writing novels. I remember when I used to write nothing but dialogue and no action scenes.'

'Until you learned not to write so much dialogue.' Optimus said. 'You need a lot of practice and what better way than on here, Noella. Red Alert informed me of your websites. They're pretty good, but you need other authors to read your work. If no one visits, you lose your 'juice'.'

'I use music too.'

'Yes, but without reviews, you won't have that motivation to write about us.'

'All right. I don't want that to happen. I'll come back.' Noella. 'But one thing: this story stays on here no matter what because there's something called, 'Freedom of Speech'. No one tells me what I can and cannot write.' If you don't like it, then go back to your totalitarian state and rant and rave. I live in the US of A! I'm an Autobot, Decepticon, and Xenomorph Ward. If you've problems, talk to Optimus Prime, The Queen, and Megatron! They won't be so understanding.'

-0-

Thanks goes to my friends, my characters (Who tell me what to write and live in my 'world'.) and my loyal reviewers who enjoy my stories and are begging me to stay. And 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson. I love your song. :) No lyrics, just the titles. :)


End file.
